


Blue

by BatchSan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Sidon watches Link try out the Zora armor for the first time.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> I had every intention of making this smutty omg-licious, but my kid got sick the week I was supposed to submit and I just couldn't get it where I wanted. (I owe you so much smut for like all the requests you made for this series because omg yessss.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy I did put manage to put together! =D

It looked tight, the wetsuit Link was currently squeezing himself into beside the waterfall, Prince Sidon noted. He should not be noticing this, shouldn't be watching, or even there as a matter of fact. In his defense, he'd been out for a swim when he happened to spy the golden haired hero undressing. Sweat glistened his pale skin and as Link stood in the bright sunlight, examining the wetsuit in nothing but his underwear, Sidon felt a familiar stirring in his lower half. 

"Try to maintain yourself, it's becoming of one in your position." Sidon berated himself in a low voice, but couldn't draw his eyes away from the Hylian.

Now Link was squeezing himself into the wetsuit, his actions slow yet certain. When it was on, he slipped on the boots easily and reached for the helm piece, slipping it on after a moment's pause in admiration before running strong hands over himself. Not only did the armor fit Link like a glove, but he looked so sleek and fit in it. When he spread his arms, Sidon inhaled sharply in shock. Surely he wouldn't jump from his perch beside the waterfall? 

Link indeed seemed to dare.

For a moment, Sidon didn't see Link, he saw a bird, a man, and a beast all at once. He saw a hero and, not for the first time, he understood his sister's interest in Link.

Link entered the water like a bird diving for a fish only when he surfaced, his mouth lacked a bass in it. Instead he smiled wide, a silent laugh on his lips. Sidon doubted he could ever feel that free and strong. Sure he had amazing looks and status but there were some things one could not simply have - and Link was of the few fortunate ones. There was no jealously in Sidon's chest, only longing for the other male.

Suddenly, Link was waving at him, smiling brightly still. Sidon could feel the warmth of a blush slide up his dorsal fin. It made his heart ache and his body yearn. The Hylian couldn't use words so he made several hand gestures - pretending to dive and then pointing at his armor. For a moment, Sidon felt ashamed of having watched Link dress but he shrugged it off. He smiled brightly back at Link and swam up to him, circling him once to get a full view of his attire.

"The Zora armor suits you well!"

Link smiled and pressed his hands against his chest rubbing down to his stomach and giving a thumbs up to Sidon.

"It feels comfortable?"

Link nodded. 

"Good! Would you like any swimming advice?'

Link looked thoughful for a moment and then nodded, giving him an okay with his hand. Off they went through the water, diving to examine shells and splashing at each other in shallow water. They were children who were discovering the joys of swimming for the first time. Some time later, they were teens, laying against rocks, talking - well, Sidon was talking enough for the both of them - and thinking about their futures, and pasts. 

Unspoken, they both thought of Mipha, feeling their true ages.

At some point, Link pointed at his armor, a curious look on his face. He made a shivering movement then shook his head as if to say he wasn't cold.

"That's the lining in the armor." Sidon explained. "May I?"

Curious, Link nodded and didn't move when Sidon slid his large fingers into the neckline of the wetsuit. "It's made special to keep the cold out. The Hearty Bass in combination with Opal meshes together perfectly to create a void against the cold. I'm sure you have noticed that not even face is cold with this armor on."

The back of Sidon's fingers brushed Link's chin and cheek to show him the difference in temperature. Blue eyes widen in surprise at the realization. Sidon was lost in the blue, seeing lakes and oceans vibrating in Link's eyes. He saw Mipha there too, wading calmly through the softest of currents on her way... home, perhaps. In his heart, he always knew his sister, though gone, would someday find her way home. It would be a dream, her absence, and she'll tell him of her journeys and laugh at his awe.

Sidon's heart clenched as his hand fell away. This male brought back too many memories of the past and he wasn't yet certain whether he liked it or hated it. When he saw a look of worry cross Link's expression, he smiled, cheerily, swallowing thoughts of his sister.

"I'm only in awe of how perfect you look in this armor. It's so simple to make a mistake but the Zoran princesses are always so painstakingly precise. It's astounding, to be sure."

Link placed a hand over Sidon's hand, his look soft but firm. _I'm here._ It said.

Sidon felt something in his chest, a flutter. It traveled down to his stomach, making him feel uncharacteristically uncertain. He longed and hurt and felt uncertain and it was utterly unbecoming of him but he welcomed it with open arms.

"You make me think of Mipha." Sidon said, his tongue betraying him. "But in a good way, for I miss and feel nearer to her through you. Before you came here, I thought of my sister only fondly in passing. Now I'm constantly reminded of the ache of her absence."

Link looked troubled by this, a sadness seeping into the blue disturbing the calm waters there. Sidon shook his head, grasping a small chin and watching the sadness turn to wonder.

"I am appreciative of the reminder, Link. She was both of our worlds and though she's no longer here, she lives on through us. We must always remember her lest she be truly forgotten."

Tears welled up in Link's eyes, his hand coming to rest on Sidon's. Sidon couldn't help himself, leaning down to steal a kiss from soft, pink lips. Link, never one to shy away from a challenge, kissed him back in kind, his free hand coming to rest against Sidon's face, urging him on. From then, things escalated quickly as daylight gave way to the soft colors of dusk around them. 

Even in the fading light, Sidon could see nothing but the brightest of blues.


End file.
